To Kill The Child
by lilval06
Summary: I was so disturbed by some parts of the Jedi Purge in Episode Three that I had to write this story. It's a story about a young girl who attempts to save a few innocent lives at the cost of her life. Full summary inside. Better than it sounds. I stink at s


**To Kill The Child **

Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fanfiction. The author is not making any money off of it. Star Wars, all of its characters, etc, belong to George Lucas and co.

Summary: Adelaide was just a normal Jedi apprentice. She may have been the apprentice to Mace Windu, but that didn't make her special. So everyone thought that she was the Child of the Light, big deal, Anakin was the Chosen One, he was the one who was special.But when the Chosen One turns to the darkside, she would be damned if she let him destroy innocent children. It's a battle that Adelaide and her friends know they are going to loose, but that doesn't mean they can't fight it anyways. (Adelaide is slightly Mary-Sue but not as much as the summary and first two chapters make her seem. If you keep reading, you'll see that.)

* * *

"Each small candle lights a corner of the dark  
When the wheel of pain stops turning  
And the branding iron stops burning  
When the children can be children  
When the desperados weaken  
When the tide rolls into greet them  
And the natural law of science  
Greets the humble and the mighty  
And a billion candles burning  
Lights the dark side of every human mind" –Roger Waters **

* * *

Chapter One **

_The Prophecy: All it takes is for one candle to banish the darkness. To light the candle is to ignite hope. To ignite hope is to believe. All it takes is one person, one candle, one light: The Child of the Light. From the lands that no one dares intrude, from the lands so full of light that the darkness could not fathom to compete with it. She is more important than the Chosen One, yet less significant. More pure than the whitest light, yet darker than the blackest of nights. The One who stands above all others and takes the path few others are willing to. Just a small child, but all hope lies within the palm of her hands. The One who's bright light will ignite the sun. She will succeed where others have failed. She will be the one to set all right when all seems lost. The keeper of faith when all seems doomed and drenched in despair, the keeper of light, the keeper of love, the keeper of the innocence lost to the world. A guardian knight when all are slaves to the darkness. Those who follow the path of the darkside shall cower before her golden candle. All hope is not lost when the Child of Light's candle shines brightly through the night. The Child of the Light bows to no one. The Child of the Light is the future for all those seeking freedom. The Child of the Light, let it not be forgotten. May her light never falter, for if she fails, all shall be doomed till the end of time. _

* * *

"Found she must be, Mace_."_

"It's too dangerous to go to the child's planet. They will shoot us as soon as they see our Republican Cruiser."

"Try, we must. She is the one the prophecy speaks of. All hope for the future, she is. More important than the Chosen one, she shall be. Found the Child of Light, must be."

"They will not let us take her."

"The Fore will guide us, Master Windu. Lead us to the right decisions, it will. Come home with the child, we must. Destined to be, it is. Leaving in one standard hour, we will be."

* * *

Master Mace Windu had to admit that he did not have as much faith as the wizened old Master Yoda. Mace believed that the mission that they were about to partake in had suicide written all over it. There was no way that they could possibly succeed. But if Yoda trusted him this much to go on a mission this important, then he could not decline the offer, even if he had a choice. He would follow Yoda to the end and if the end was to be on this mission, then so be it. At least he would die fighting with Yoda by his side. As they neared the Child of the Light's planet, the Force began to whisper soft warnings in his ear, telling him of the danger and softly wishing him to turn back, but he could not, he would not. 

Mace was contemplating his life after death, when a small shudder tore through the ship. They were under attack. Running to the cockpit, he just barely managed to get the shields running before another blast rocketed off of their ship. They were not the main target though, merely an inconvenience during a battle much greater than could be fathomed. It was just a small passenger ship, but all hope for their future lied on that tiny battered ship.

"Help them, we must. The will of the Force, it is." Mace nodded and headed for the shuttle. He could feel a dark, menacing presence emanate from the enemy ship. An evil so horrible, that just its mere touch through the Force threatened to overwhelm Mace, lied on that small unimportant shuttle.

"A great evil lies on that ship. It must be destroyed."

With lightsabers ignited the Jedi barged into battle, but the ship was nearly deserted. Survivors had fled the ship on escape pods and those unfortunate souls, whose spirits still floated on the ship,well, their bodies littered the bloodstained floor. Yoda bowed his head in a silent prayer to the Force, but vigilantly walked on to their destination. When their journey ended, they were in the ships only cargo bay.

As the duo walked into the tiny room, a great darkness swirled around them, threatening to destroy their peace of mind, but a great wealth of pain, fear, and love forced them to go on. What they came upon tore at their hearts.

* * *

Lillian Sky never wanted things to be this way. She always knew that her daughter was special, always knew that her Adelaide was meant for great things, she just never expected to not be there when Adelaide fulfilled her destiny. Lillian knew that Adelaide was the one the prophecy spoke of, but unfortunately, she was not the only one that knew that. Forced to flee or be killed, Lillian fled. Her daughter's safety meant everything to her, if that meant giving her up, than so be it. She would take her daughter to the Jedi, but the dark agents of evil had other plans for her daughter. 

Lillian had never expected to be found on the small passenger ship set for Coruscant, but the evil that had been chasing her for nearly six months had finally caught up with her. She had no power versus these sith creatures, but she would fight them to the end to save Adelaide's soul. Forced into the cargo hold, Lillian held her baby tightly to her chest, refusing to let her go.

"Jusst give me the child, and no one hass to die." The sith hissed at the cowering mother.

"I won't let you take my baby." Lillian said in words barely audible against her soft crying.

"Then sso be it. I will jusst have to pry her from your cold dead fingerss."

"I am willing to meet any fate to save my child." Lillian announced with more courage than she felt. The sith advanced on the helpless mother, a silver knife gleaming in his red hands. He pinned her to the wall, his nose touching her nose, his hot breath beating against her tearful face. She closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks as she sobbed. As the sith made the fatal blow that would end her existence, her eyes flew wide open as she gasped for air. But as her killer reached for her baby, she saw something that made her bright blue eyes shine with hope. There were Jedi at the door.

They were too late to save the mother, but they were not too late to save the child. Yoda attacked with a ferocity that Mace had never seen. The sith did not stand a chance against the ancient Jedi Master. With a few quick jabs and one giant flip, the sith had fallen to his knees, the life fleeing from his body. Time seemed to stop asthe evil flew out of his body,rising, itexploded in the air like a bomb, and then all was silent, except for the silent gasping of a dieing mother, desperate to save her only daughter.

"Just take her, please. She will be safe with you." Lillian gasped. Yoda held a makeshift bandage to the young woman's wound, but all in the room knew that the attempt was futile. Her lips were already turning blue as she whispered her dieing words. "Her name is Adelaide Sky." She said, the love for her daughter radiating from her dull glazed eyes. "Please, protect her. She is the Child of the Light… She is the one… Please, let her be safe with you…" And Lillian Sky's eyes closed forever to the land of the living.

"Rest in peace, young one, rest in peace. Your angel is safe with us."


End file.
